popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Popeye (IDW Publishing)
This article is about the comic book series. For the character, see Popeye. For other meanings, see Popeye (disambiguation). Comic book company IDW Publishing released a Popeye series beginning in 2012, simply titled Popeye, being the character's first all-new comic book appearance in more than 12 years. Created by writer/artist Roger Langridge and artists Bruce Ozella, Ken Wheaton, Tom Neely and Vince Musacchia, it employs a style reminiscent of E. C. Segar's original Thimble Theatre comic strip. Such characters as George W. Geezil, Castor, Nana and Cole Oyl are featured along with Popeye's better known supporting cast. The series lasted for 12 issues, and it was also collected by IDW it in three hardcover volumes. Issues ;Popeye #1: "The Land of the Jeeps": Castor Oyl reads about Eugene the Jeep's kind being spotted and gets Popeye to set up an expedition to find their Land in order to obtain a mate for Eugene, with the ultimate intent of selling their eventual offspring. They set sail along with Olive and Wimpy. However, Captain Bluto is not far away, seeking the same goal. ;Popeye #2: Publisher's Summary: "In Popeye #2, Olive Oyl has got a new beau... and it's Willy Wormwood, vaudevillian villain! Popeye can take a licking from the biggest brutes imaginable, but can he recover from a broken heart? Plus, the comic includes a brand-new escapade featuring Professor Wotasnozzle and Sappo!" ;Popeye #3: Publisher's Summary: "In Popeye #3, Swee'Pea runs away from home and gets hooked up with a gang of kids from The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Popeye has to go after him... taking on all comers along the way! Can Popeye find Swee'Pea before he gets a tattoo?" ;Popeye #4: Publisher's Summary: "POPEYE #4, the fourth comic book in the NEW POPEYE series from IDW Publishing, features the boxing match to end all boxing matches as the Phantom Crusher hits town... and he's after J. Wellington Wimpy! But when the Crusher is caught cheating, it's up to Wimpy's trainer, Popeye, to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" ;Popeye #5: Publisher's Summary: "Popeye and the gang travel to King Blozo’s kingdom to help find a spy at the royal palace—only to find themselves in the middle of a war! Can even Popeye stop a hundred Palookas, each one nearly as tough as he is? PLUS: More shenanigans with Sappo and Wotasnozzle!" ;Popeye #6: Publisher's Summary: "In Popeye #6, Hollywood’s calling… and they want Popeye! With Wimpy in the director’s chair, what can possibly go wrong? But who is the film’s mysterious backer? And why is he trying to sabotage it at every turn? Laffs! Thrills! Popcorn! And (of course) plenty of spinach! Includes a Variant Dan Parent cover!" ;Popeye #7: Publisher's Summary: "It’s Wild West action in Popeye #7, as Popeye faces the return of Olive’s old boyfriend, Ham Gravy… and the fearsome Desert Yeti! Can Popeye defeat the terrible beast before Ham steals his girl? Plus: More larks with Sappo, as Wotasnozzle presents his latest invention: the Electric Cow!" ;Popeye #8: Publisher's Summary: "In “Popeye #8,” Poopdeck Pappy’s got a new sweetie… but there’s more to her than meets the eye! And did somebody say… treasure map? Join Popeye, Olive and Wimpy as they head for the high seas – and help Pappy overcome the trauma of his first bath in forty years!" ;Popeye #9: Publisher's Summary: In POPEYE #9, the latest classic POPEYE comic released by IDW Publishing, it is time for Popeye and the gang to take a trip to Goon Island to take on that ol’ stinker, Bluto – and for Alice the Goon to go native! PLUS: More nuttiness with Sappo and Wotasnozzle!" ;Popeye #10: Publisher's Summary: "In POPEYE #10, Toar, that big mountain of a man, wants to become an American citizen... but it's only by going toe-to-toe with Popeye that he can prove he's got what it takes! Plus: Sappo and Wotasnozzle go on a picnic and meet the scariest ants you'll ever see!" ;Popeye #11: Publisher's Summary: "When The Segarfeld Follies comes to town, there’s a new performer on the bill – The Great Blutovski! Who is he? Is Olive Oyl safe from his clutches? Why is he punching those kittens? And what on earth did he do with the Bearded Lady? More spinach-fueled adventures with everyone’s favorite one-eyed sailor!" ;Popeye #12: Publisher's Summary: "Horse-racing, history-making hi-jinks this issue as Popeye meets comics’ most famous oat-muncher, the mighty Spark Plug—and his owner, Barney Google—for the first time ever! Plus: Pint-sized shenanigans as Swee’ Pea takes to the ring against the terrible “Berzerker Mazurka”! Story and art by Harvey and Eisner winner Roger Langridge." Category:Comic book titles Category:Comics Category:IDW Comics